Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes
by Katize Luka
Summary: The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?
1. Fresh Air

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

* * *

Chapter 1: Fresh Air

On an early morning in the middle of summer, 2 weeks before school, I wake up, gasping for breath.

My eyes open and I stare at the ceiling. Is it just me, or is it wiggling around a little bit? Why am I so warm? Why did I wake up?

I glance at my alarm clock, and jump out of bed. 11:_30_? I'm usually up around 8:00! What made me sleep in so late?

Panicked, I first run to the window and push it open. I am aware of the fact that I am wearing nothing but my boxers, but it doesn't bother me. As I drag open the curtains and heave the window up, allowing the cool breeze to flow into my room. Seeing movement below me, I lean out slightly into the warm morning air and see a bunch of people in Luka Megurine, one of my best friends and neighbor's, yard. I can distinguish Luka herself, along with my other friends, Miku Hatsune, Megumi (Gumi) Poid, Miki Aomori, and Iroha Nekomura, as well my boyfriend Kaito Shion and my little sister Rin Kagamine. I found out earlier this summer that they all started a band while I was away at Cross Academy. I also learned from other friends around town that they were actually quite good. They call themselves "Vocaloid".

I also found out that my mom is actually okay with me being gay. She apparently got over the "humiliation" and told me earlier that if I want to keep attending Tokyo Boys' School, it would be okay with her. But I knew then, and I still know now, that I have to return to Cross Academy while I'm training through my becoming-a-vampire-ness-y-thingamabob. So my mom agreed with that, and also decided to put Rin in Cross Academy next year, and Lenka as soon as she's ready for high school.

Great. Just one more person I have to keep a secret from. It doesn't help that ALL FIVE OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE TRANSFERRING to Cross Academy, too. And Kaito might be. So, really, having to keep a secret from 5 people this year, and having my boyfriend, who sucks at keeping secrets, by the way, know that secret is a little nerve racking. But I'm excited to see Yuki and Yori again, and, I'll admit it, possibly Zero.

The sound of Kaito's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Lenny!" he calls. "Looking good!" he winks. I blush.

"Are you going to join us or not?" Luka adds. Rin covers her face, and I hear "scarred for life" travel in my direction.

I quickly duck inside and close the blinds so that I can change my clothes without having to worry about _somebody_ (*coughoughKAITOcoughcough) spying on me. I quickly throw on a yellow and blue striped T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Then I grab the water bottle I keep in my room for certain reasons and the blood tablets from beneath my mattress and mix them together before downing it all. Then I fly down the stairs into the kitchen.

When my mom found out I was taking the blood tablets, she was convinced they were drugs and made me throw them away. So I had taken another packet into my room and hid them there so that she wouldn't know I was still taking them. My mom would _never_ believe the real reason I was taking them. I mean, vampires are difficult to believe in, even for somebody who believes in the supernatural. Which my mom doesn't.

"Len, don't run in the house," my brother Rinto says as I zip past him to the door.

"Sure!" I call back, instantly forgetting what he told me not to do. I don't bother putting shoes on; it's summer, and it isn't even that far to Luka's house. I jump over her fence, and land… in Kaito's arms.

"K-Kaito!" I exclaim, embarrassed, as he hugs me closer to him. "I could've landed myself!"

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of holding you," Kaito replies, and then he plants a kiss on my lips before putting me on my feet. When my friends giggle, I blush and look awkwardly at my feet.

"Oh, Len, you're so cute!" Kaito tells me. He leans down and pecks my cheek before grabbing my hand and dragging me over to join everybody else.

"So, anybody written any new songs lately?" Luka asks cheerfully. I cautiously raise my hand.

"I haven't actually started writing it yet, but I have an idea for one."

"Cool. Want to explain it?" Iroha asks, leaning against Luka's giant trampoline.

"No particularly," I reply. "It's a pretty _personal_ topic, if you know what I mean." I glance at Kaito as I say the last part. He frowns for a moment, before realization pops into his eyes.

"Ohhh. Thaat."

"Yeah."

"Hmm?" Miku raises an eyebrow. Her long teal hair, which is usually tied into ponytails, is today in a high bun on top of her head. She leans forward, a smirk on her face and mischief glinting in her teal eyes as she asks, "What does _Kaito_ know that we don't, Lenny?"

I glare at her and reply smartly, "It's _personal_. Geez, Miku, you don't need to know _every single detail _about my life, do you?"

Gumi and Miki exchange a glance and burst into giggles.

"What?" I ask, bewildered.

Rin covers her ears and begins rolling around in the grass, screaming, "Scarred! SCARRED!" at the top of her lungs.

Miki and Gumi grin creepily, and Miku and Iroha also burst into giggles. When I look around, even Luka has an eerie grin on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Len…" Luka attempts to smirk, but her face is so full of delight that it doesn't work.

"You just admitted to… you know… doing _it_." She bursts into giggles.

"Wh-wha-wha… what?" I exclaim, blushing fiercely. "Ta-puh-dubu! That's not what I meant! Geez! Stop jumping to conclusions, you perverts!"

"It did sound like that, Len," Kaito tells me from behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings his mouth close to my ear. "Though, I wouldn't mind if we made it true…"

"K-Kaito!" I exclaim, embarrassed. I pull out of his arms and move away. "Geez! Let's just get to practicing already!"

The girl's pull out of their giggle fest and nod.

"Yes let's!" Miki mocks. Luka just shakes her head and leads the way to her garage, where our instruments and song folder is kept. I immediately head towards The keyboards, one each for Rin and I. Kaito goes to the drums at the back. Gumi grabs the bass, Luka and Miku both grab guitars, and Miki and Iroha grab their tambourines; they're the dancers.

"Let's run through 'Just be Friends', 'Satellite' and 'World is Mine'." Luka says.

Rin raises her hand. "Can we run through 'Story of Evil' so far, too?"

"I haven't finished writing 'Re_Birthday' yet," I tell her.

"Well, you don't have much left," Rin answers. "So make it up on the spot. I want to start working on 'Twiright Prank'!"

"Fine."

Rin wrote a song that she called "Daughter of Evil", which was a very sad song about a lonely 14-year-old queen who fell in love with a man, but the man was in love with somebody else. The queen grew mad and ordered her army to kill the girl and every person who looked like her. The song also spoke of how the girl had a servant, who was actually her twin, who served her personally. In the end, the queen was executed for genocide, but the song revealed at the end that the servant had actually died in her place.

When I first heard the song, I was so moved that I had to write an answer song, which I named "Servant of Evil". It is about the servant of the queen, and why he chose to die in her place. After that, Rin wrote a song about afterwards, where the queen had run from her kingdom and was by the ocean, where she was writing a wish in a bottle and sending it out to sea where it would hopefully come true. She named it "Regret Message".

Right now, I am writing an answer song called "Re_Birthday", in which the queens' wish comes true and the servant is reborn. It has turned into a full out series, and Rin named it the "Story of Evil".

"Okay, let's go," Luka instructs. Kaito begins the drum, and Luka begins to sing.

"_Just be friends, all we gotta do, just be friends. It's time to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do, just be friends, just be friends, just be friends."_

* * *

"Well, rehearsal went well," I remark.

"That's nice, dear," my mother, Lily Kagamine remarks, obviously uninterested.

"It is," Rin replies. Over the time I was away at Cross Academy, Rin had grown more mature. She doesn't act like she is 5 anymore; just like she 14, as she is. My other sister, Lenka, on the other hand, is the opposite story. Despite the fact that she is now 9, Lenka is acting even younger than she had before I left. It seems that without an older brother to cling to (Rinto doesn't count because he's cold as ice), she had grown more needy. She now spends every second she can with me, which _can_ get annoying, but because she's my sister, I deal with it.

"Mother is to busy to care whether something is 'nice' or not," Rinto tells the group. Rin glares at him.

"If she's so busy, why can she not tell us this herself?" my sister demands, her bow bouncing up and down agitatedly.

"Because she's too busy!" Rinto retorts.

"Hmph!" Rin said. She pushed her plate of spaghetti away and scraped her chair backwards as loudly as possible before storming up to her bedroom.

And through this whole conversation, my mother just sits there, eating her food almost mechanically, without trying to add any emotion into her face.

I turn to Rinto. "Is Lenka already in bed?"

"No, she's staying over at her friend Yukari's tonight."

"I see," I reply. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm feeling pretty tired. Good night."

"Good night," Rinto answers absentmindedly. I'm pretty sure he didn't even hear what I said.

As I climb the stairs and enter my bedroom, I can help but breath more deeply, glad to be away from the stuffy, tense air that always seems to be present around my mother and brother.

I am returning to Cross Academy tomorrow, and I have to admit, it'll be nice to breath in the fresh air that is away from my stuck-up brother and absent mother. Yes, some fresh air will be nice.

* * *

**Well, that's all! Review! I'll update soon!**

**~Katize Luka**


	2. Black-and-White Uniforms

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

* * *

Chapter 2: Black-and-White Uniforms

The black car pulls up to the curb.

I lean over and kiss Kaito on the cheek before climbing out of the vehicle. Apparently, Lily was too "busy" to drive me, and Rinto clearly had better things to do, so Kaito is going to end up at school a week early, too.

"Len!" a voice screams shrilly. I turn around just in time to see Yuuki and Yori flying through the air towards me, but I don't have time to move before Yuuki, who was in the lead, crashes into me, and we fall onto the ground.

"Hi," I say, gasping for breathe as she hugs me tightly. "Can't… breathe…"

"Oh," Yuuki says, climbing off of me. "Sorry! I was just so excited to see you!"

"Clearly," I reply, sitting up.

"Are you okay, Len?" Yori asks, finally catching up to Yuuki and crouching down beside me. "I know first-hand how… breath-taking Yuuki's hugs can be."

"I'm fine," I reply, grinning at her. "I'm excited to see you guys, too. It's been a while, ne?"

"Yeah, I guess it has been, hasn't it." Yuuki, stands up and offers her hand, which I take cautiously. She pulls me gently to my feet.

"So, Len, what's new?" Yori asks, jumping to her feet instead of taking Yuuki's outstretched hand.

"Um… all of my friends are transferring here," I tell them. "And my sister probably will next year as well."

"Oh, yeah?" Yuuki smiles. "That's cool."

"Sort of," I answer.

"What do you mean, _sort of_?" Yori asks, clearly confused. "Aren't you excited about that?"

"Of course I'm excited," I reply. "But, you know, Kaito _sucks_ at keeping secrets."

"Oh," both girls nod, understanding my anxiety.

"Oh, come on, Len, I'm not _that _bad, am I?" Kaito's beautiful voice asks from behind me. His arms wrap around my waist, and I look up into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes. You are."

Kaito chuckles and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Hello, Len."

I tear my eyes away from Kaito's and look across the circle to Zero. His violet eyes are dark, dangerous. I remember what he said to me in June. _"I know it was Ichiru who told you he loved you, but… I think I feel the same way."_

"Hi, Zero!" I smile at him. His face doesn't change.

"How was your summer? Not boring, I suppose? You seem like you're in a good mood."

"It was fine, Zero." I reply. "A lot of singing, song-writing, music-playing, avoiding my mom and brother…"

"Music? Are you in a band or something?" Yuki asks excitedly.

"Yeah. With Kai, my friends, and Rin. It's called 'Vocaloid'."

"Cool! I _love_ singing!" Yuuki grins and begins dancing around. "_Snow, snow, beautiful snow, it's gonna snow today! Snow, snow, beautiful snow, it's gonna snow today!"_

"Good job, Yuuki," Yori claps sarcastically.

"Oh, c'mon Yori! It wasn't that bad!"

The two girls begin running around excitedly. Despite the fact that Yuuki is much quicker, she never caught up to Yori, so I know that she is going easy on her.

"Hello, Kagamine-san, Shion-san," a new voice smiles. I glace up to see the Chairman, Kaien Cross, standing there.

"Cross-sama," I smile back.

"Len!" another voice shrieks, and I feel a set of arms around my shoulders before I can register who it is.

"Sara-sama."

"Hi!" Sara smiles. She pulls me away from Kaito to give me a proper hug. I can tell Kaito is reluctant to let me go.

"Uh…" I gasp as Sara hugs me really tightly. Probably harder than Yuuki's, which was suffocating.

"He can't breathe," Zero's voice sounds. Sara loosens her grip and looks down at me with a concerned face.

"Sorry, Len. I was just so excited to see you, that I forgot that you're still mostly human."

"I wouldn't say mostly is the right word," Kaname Kuran, Yuuki's older brother, says.

"Why not?" Sara demands.

"Partly would suit the the in-between phase a bit better. His change rate is exceedingly high, especially compared to Zero's."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Sara snaps.

"Either way, you'll probably be a full vampire by the end of this year. Yuuki, Sara, we are returning to the Moon Dorm. Let's go," Kaname summons them over and is gone in an instant.

"Bye, Len!" Sara calls before chasing after him.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki frowns, clearly upset. "Well, bye, guys! I guess I have to see you later!" And then she is gone.

"Well then, Shion-san, since you're here, why don't you help us out?" the Chairman turns to my boyfriend.

"Sure. Might as well do something, ne?" Kaito chuckles. I smile at him.

"Okay! What's first on the agenda?" Yori asks excitedly.

"Um…" Kaien takes out his planner. "Rooms. We have an increased amount of students this year, a whole new year replacing the ones that graduated last year, plus a bunch joining the second year. Which all of you are in."

"I'll take 1st years," Yori raises her hand. Cross nods and hands her a couple of sheets. She smiles and heads off for the Sun Dorm.

"Kagamine-san, how about you and Shion-san take the 2nd years."

"Sure. Since a bunch of them are our friends, anyways." I answer.

Kaito grimaces. "I really need to find more friends my age, don't I."

"Yeah, probably," I agree. Kaito is actually a 3rd year, because he's 17. All of my friends are 15 or 16, I myself am 16, and Rin, who hangs out with us a lot, is 14. So Kaito's the oldest.

"Oh well."

I take the sheets that Cross-sama hands us, and I lead Kaito by the hand into the Sun Dorm.

"Okay, Kai, it looks like we have control of where we put everybody in both the girls and boys dorm."

"Not quite," Zero's voice comes from behind us. I spin to face him. He continues; "All of the rooms are organized by a certain way, so we have to talk with Yori and decide how they're going to be organized this year. I suggest alphabetical order, but everybody has input."

Yori suddenly slides to a stop beside me. "Sorry! I'm used to doing it alone."

"I see," Kaito smiles, putting his hand on my shoulder and tugging me slightly closer to him.

"I think alphabetical works," I say.

"Oh, but Lenny, then we won't be near each other," Kaito tells me. "And then we can't make your mistake come true."

I blush. "K-Kaito! We're not even in the same year! And that's _not_ going to happen!"

"If you insist, dear," Kaito replies, leaning close to me and wrapping his arms around me. "If you insist."

Yori is staring at us, as if trying to figure out what is going on between us. Zero's face is dark, as if he is angry. Blushing, I try to pull out of Kaito's arms, but he holds me tightly.

"Alphabetical works," Kaito muses.

Yori nods before running into the building. She'll stay on the first floor, Kaito and I'll go to the second, and Zero will go to the third.

"Come on, Kaito. Let's go," I tell him, dragging him towards the building. But before we can get very far, Zero calls out.

"Len? May I speak with you for a moment?"

I feel Kaito's hand tense around mine as I turn around. "If you must," I reply. I turn to Kaito. "Go on ahead without me. I'll be there in a moment."

"No, Len. Whatever Zero has to say to you, he can say in front of me."

"Kaito, I'll be fine. Go. Shoo!" I tell him, flipping my hand away from my body. He reluctantly turns and walks inside. As soon as he's gone, I turn back to Zero.

"What is it?" I ask politely.

"Len…" Zero takes a step towards me and grabs my hands. "I love you, Len. Why are you doing this to me? Stop being with him. Be with _me._" He leans forward until his forehead is touching mine. I take a step back.

"Zero, you know I can't. I _love_ Kaito. And you have Yuuki."

"I only love you," Zero insisted, pulling me closer.

"Z-Zero! Let me go!" I cry. I try to pull away, but Zero pulls me closer still. He leans closer and closer, closer and closer, until, finally…

Our lips meet.

* * *

**Oh, the drama! What will happen next? If you review, you'll find out sooner! Just saying. Reviews motivate me!**

**~Katize Luka**


	3. Forbidden Love

**Hi! I know it's been awhile… but I was busy! So anyways, here's chapter 3 of Bloody Tunes.**

**Thank you to **_**Aomori Miki**_**, and 2 Guests for reviewing. (At least, I think it was 2 different guests. Please correct me if I am wrong.)**

**Guest: Yes, I review on my iPod all the time, and I know that it's difficult. Don't worry, I understood your review just fine. :)**

**Miki-chan: Thanks for the advice! And admit it; you liked the kiss. *evil grin* XD**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight. Also, I apologize if my stories are similar to anybody else's; I did not steal your ideas.**

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

Chapter 3: Forbidden Love

"Z-Zero!" I gasp, pulling away from the older boy. I stumble backwards as he releases me.

"Now do you believe me, Len? I _love_ you!" Zero steps forward.

"Please, Zero, I don't want to start off the year like this. I'm with Kaito right now! I can't break his heart again."

Suddenly, my arms are pinned to a tree, and Zero is in front of me, his eyes dark and furious.

"I _love_ you, Len! I can love you more than he ever can! Be with _me_, Len! Be with _me!_' Zero leans closer and pushes his lips against mine again. They are warm and soft, but have a hard edge to them. They are needy rather gentle, hungry rather than kind.

"Zero? What are you _doing_?"

Zero pulls away from me and turns to face Yuuki. The brunette vampires' eyes are wide in surprise and horror, and she looks between Zero and I, obviously unsure of whom to blame.

I feel myself collapse against the tree, worn out from the already endless day. And here I thought Zero had been completely over me! I guess I was wrong.

"I – Yuuki, I can explain-"

"Enough, Zero. Make up your mind! Do you love me or not? And if not, just… get out of my life. I don't want to see your face for awhile, whether you love me or not." Yuuki spins around and runs off into the woods, gone before the eye can see a swish of crinkly leaves blowing in the gentle breeze.

Zero stares after her for a moment, then turns back to me. He slowly approaches, taking his time, as if to show he's serious.

But I cannot do this. Before the silver-haired vampire can reach me, I spring up into the treetops. Zero stares at me from down below, and bends his knees as if to jump up after me, but before he can move, I leap to the next tree, and jumping down, enter the Sun Dorm.

"There you are, Lenny! I was getting worried! I was about to head outside and check on you," Kaito smiles at me as I appear over the top of the stairs.

"_That_ wouldn't have ended well," I mutter, mostly to myself, but Kaito overhears.

"Why? What happened?" Kaito demands. He stands up, as he had been seated against the wall.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Don't lie to me, Len, I can tell you lie to me." Kaito strides purposefully towards me and grabs my chin with his fingers. "What happened?"

I hear movement and peer over my shoulder in time to see Zero walking up the stairs. He stops when he sees me, his eyes dark and furious. I feel Kaito's hand drops from my face, and he walks past me towards Zero.

"What did you do?" Kaito demands, his voice angry.

"Me?" Zero mocks. "I didn't do anything. Right, Len?" Zero leans around my boyfriend to smile at me cruelly.

"Wrong!" Kaito screams. He pushes Zero, but the vampire simply jumps out of the way, causing Kaito to stumble. I take a step back, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. I've never had two guys fight over me before.

"Okay, so maybe I kissed him. Twice." Zero smirks.

Kaito steps towards him. "How _dare _you!" he screams.

"Oh, but Len let me, didn't you, Len?" Zero replies, tilting his head at me. Kaito lowers himself into a crouch, but I know that the two of them are no match for each other. Zero is far more powerful as a hunter and a vampire.

"I don't believe you," Kaito replies angrily. "Len wouldn't do that kind of thing!"

"Too bad for you then, _Kaito_," Zero snarled. He moved quickly and was suddenly behind me. He grabbed my hands with one of his own and tilted my head back with the other.

_Crap!_ I think. "Zero, if you bite me, I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what, Len?" Zero asks. He leans down so that his mouth is almost at my throat.

"I'll slap you!" I reply.

"I'll _punch_ you," Kaito threatens.

"Fat chance of that," Zero replies. His lips touch my throat, and I tense up.

"Don't be so tense, Len, it'll hurt more that way," Zero frowns. "I don't want to hurt you, Len."

"Too late," I reply.

Zero pulls away. "Len, how have I ever hurt you?"

I take this opportunity to pull away from the vampire. I spin to face him, and feel Kaito's hand touch my shoulder protectively. Or maybe more to show Zero that I'm his, and not up for the taking.

"You just have, Zero. Now Kaito and I are going to get to work, and you should too. Good day," I add before scooping up the paper that had been left on the ground. I drag Kaito behind me as we head down the hallway. I can feel Zero's gaze on my back until we turn a corner.

6 days later…

"Lenny!" 5 different voices screamed. I stopped walking and ducked as Luka, Miku, Gumi, Miki and Iroha all run at me excitedly.

"Please don't kill me!" I beg. But I'm not telling a joke; I'm being serious.

"Don't exaggerate, Len!" Miku scolds. They all stop in a semicircle around me, and I cautiously stand up… and regret it immediately. All 5 girls throw their arms around me at once from all different directions, suffocating me.

"Can't… breathe…" I manage to choke out. They all relax their arms and reluctantly step back. "Geez, you guys, it's only been a week! Yuuki's hug was reasonable; she hadn't seen my in 2 months!"

"Oh, yeah, Len! You have to introduce us to your friends!" Luka exclaimed. Then she whispered in my ear, "Including your _Mystery Man_…"

"L-Luka!" I exclaim, flushed bright red. Miki squealed.

"Oh, Len, you're as red as a cherry!" she smiled, hugging me again. I sighed.

I hear 4 sets of feet approaching and glance up at the approaching group. It's Yuuki, Yori, Zero and Kaito. Yuuki and Kaito are both staying as far away from Zero as possible.

"Ne, Len, care to introduce us?" Yori asks, smiling.

"Uh… sure…" I reply. I turn towards my childhood friends and point to each as I say their names. "Hatsune Miku. Megurine Luka. Nekomura Iroha. Poid Megumi. Aomori Miki." All the girls smile and wave in turn, and I turn to face the Cross Academy bunch. "Kuran Yuuki. Wakaba Sayori. Kiriyuu Zero. And you all know Kaito."

I barely hear Zero whisper, "Unfortunately," but I catch it and turn to face him.

"Zero! That's rude!" I snap. Yuuki arches an eyebrow and tilts her head towards my friends, and I realize that they wouldn't have been able to hear his side comment.

"Oh… heh heh heh…" I add, scratching the back of my head uncomfortably.

"Anyways," Yori adds, "Why don't I show you to your rooms?" She smiles and turns to Yuuki, who bites her lip.

"Onii-sama is probably expecting me to stay out of the sun for most of the day… I'm lucky I got out at all… so I'm going to go back to the Moon Dorm. Bye!" she smiles as she skips off. "Nice to meet you all!"

Zero gazes at me for a moment before speaking, "Len, may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"No." I answer quickly. "You may not." I turn on my heel and grab Kaito's hand, dragging him towards the Sun Dorm. I hear my friends look at each other for a second before following us and Yori towards the Dorm's. I don't know what Zero does.

I sit in Luka's room, in a chair, explaining what had happened between Zero and I. The tuna-loving girl nods thoughtfully, listening closely. The only parts I leave out are about the parts relating to vampires.

"Wow, Len, that sucks," she says, brutally honest.

I nod. "I know. And now Kaito hates him, though with fair reason, but I don't want to be caught up in all this drama again!" My eyes burst with tears. "It's not fair! Why can't my life be simpler!"

"Well, Len, you controlled the situation well! During the fight, I mean…" Luka trails off as I stare at her.

"No, I didn't. I just got flustered and kind of stood there awkwardly! Me being there probably only made matters worse."

"Len…"

"I'm going to go to bed now. Thanks for listening, Luka." I rise quickly and hurry out into the hallway, trying to hold back the tears. I leave the girls' dorm, rushing past Miku, Gumi and Miki's room as I enter the boy's dorm. I enter my room quickly, closing the door behind me.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here!" a voice exclaimed, relieved. I spin around, facing Zero as he rises from my bed, his hair blowing gently in the breeze from the open window.

"Get. Out," I tell him angrily. Zero just smiles and walks towards me.

"I'm serious, Zero! I'm not in the mood for this!" I scream at him. He just shakes his head.

"You don't understand at all, Len. I _love _you. Why can't you understand my feelings?" Zero asks, caressing my face. I smack his hand away and shove him away from me.

"I don't love _you_, Zero. I'm in love with Kaito. I know that may be difficult for you to accept, but it's the truth, so please get over me."

"I can't do that, Len. It may be difficult for you to understand, but I know how you truly feel. You think you're in love with Kaito, because you think that I'm still possessed by Ichiru. But I'm not, Len, and I want you to love me back." Zero pushes me up against the door, and lifts my head. I feel the anger boil up inside of me as his fangs sink into my throat, and before I know what's happening, I slap him.

Zero stumbles away from me in surprise, his hand moving up to touch his red cheek.

"What… was that for?" he asks, bewildered.

"I warned you, Zero. Now, stay the _hell_ away from me!" I scream. His violet eyes lock on mine, furious and agitated, and his mouth is set in a firm line.

"Fine!" he replies. He spins on his heel and jumps out the window. I close it after him.

Man, I really hate my life sometimes.

**Read and review! Thanks!**

**~Katize Luka**


	4. Surprise Attacks

**Hi! Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to anybody who reviewed!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight. Also, I apologize if my stories are similar to anybody else's; I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise Attacks

The next morning, all of my friends are curious about the bandage around my neck. I tell them I scratched myself, but I cannot fool Yori. She pulls me aside for a moment when everybody else is gossiping, and asks me what actually happened.

"Zero bit me," I admit, glancing at my feet uncomfortably.

Yori's eyes widen. "And what did you do?"

"I slapped him," I reply. "And told him to stay away from me."

"Oh," Yori replies, shocked. "Well, I guess that explains why he's not around right now." I nod in agreement.

"Yes, I guess it does."

When we walk into the classroom, Zero is standing near the front of the class, talking to the teacher. He glances up at us as we enter the room, but his expression doesn't change like it normally does. As soon as our group of friends is seated in the rows of desks, Zero nods and moves to the window. He pushes it open and leaps out of the second story window. A bunch of girls rush over to the open window and peer out to see if he's alright. I know he is, not just because of the relieved sighs of the girls, but because I can hear his feet walking and then running away.

Class is boring, and I notice the fact that Miku and Miki are texting back and forth under the table. Luka and Gumi are glaring at them, and Iroha is staring out the window with a dreamy look in her eyes. She's the type of girl who can just daydream and block out everything else in just a few seconds. I secretly wonder what she's thinking about.

After a moment, the cat-lover asks to go to her dorm room to get something. The teacher nods and dismisses her.

Even Yori isn't paying any attention. She is staring at the notebook in front of her and her eyebrows are scrunched together like she is concentrating very hard on something. Her pencil snaps in her fingers suddenly, and everybody stops doing whatever it is that they were doing to turn and stare at her. Yori realizes what happened and jumps to her feet.

"Sensei, may I please be excused?" she calls as she exits the classroom, not giving the teacher a chance to answer. He just stares after her for a moment before turning to face me.

"Kagamine-san, you might as well go, too." I nod before following the light-haired girl out of the room.

Outside the classroom, I find Yori collapsed against the door. I crouch down in front of her to ask what's wrong.

"I… feel like I'm not helpful to the Guardians any longer," Yori chokes out.

"Why?" I ask, confused. I always thought that Yori was a great Guardian.

"Because I'm the only one who isn't a vampire!" Yori replies.

Oh. So _that's_ what this is about. "Does that really matter, Yori-chan?" I ask carefully.

"Yes! It does!" Yori replies. "Before, I had Galaco-chan and Al-san to look forward to hanging out with, but now… I just… I feel all alone."

"Oh…" I answer, unsure how to respond.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Yuuki sails around the corner at full speed and stops just in front of us.

"Yori! Len-kun! It's an emergency!" She announces loudly. So loudly, in fact, that I can hear the students inside shift nervously. I hear a couple of pairs of footsteps running towards the window, and then somebody yells;

"The Sun Dorm! It's on fire!"

I look up at Yuuki, who confirms this with a nod. I am up on my feet in an instant, and then I offer my to her. She reluctantly took it, and I pulled her up to her feet. She smiles at me.

"Let's go!" Yori nods, and the three of us dash down the hallway.

When we get outside, Yuuki blinks and covers her eyes. She points at the Sun Dorm, which is indeed on fire. I curse silently.

"Iroha's in there!" I tell them. Yori frowns.

"I'll go get her out," the light-haired girl says. She turns and runs in the direction of the burning building.

"Yori! You can't! It's too dangerous!" Yuuki calls after her. The two of us rush forward after her and we each grab an arm. Yori tries to shake us off, but we hold on tight. Then, remembering what she was just talking to me about, I pull her closer and speak to her quietly near her ear.

"Look, Yori, I know you want to be more helpful, but you can't run into a burning building. It's dangerous for anyone, even Yuuki or I. But we have a higher chance of getting out, and that's why you need to stay here."

Yori turns to look at me, tear streaks staining her pale face. But she nods, and I hand her over to Yuuki. "I'm going in."

"Check the 1st floor first, and make your way up," Yuuki tells me. I nod, agreeing to this. Then I turn and run full speed into the burning building.

* * *

I scour the first floor quickly, but there isn't anybody there. I ascend the stairs onto the second floor. This is where Iroha will be.

I walk quickly down through the dorms, knocking on all doors, and opening some of them to double check. But most of the students are in class or have already left the building, luckily. The first room somebody is inside of is Iroha's, and there's nobody else on this floor.

When I reach Iroha's room, I knock urgently on the door. I hear the lilting voice answer "come in", and swing open the door.

The girl is sitting on the window seat, staring out into the forest. Her hair is taken out of it's usual ponytail, and is swaying in the breeze caused by the sudden movement of the door. She has taken off her jacket, so the cat-lover is left in her skirt and a white button-up blouse. Her feet are dangling a couple of centimetres above the ground, slowly rocking back and forth. Her eyes have a dreamy glaze over them, but when she turns to face me, she smiles.

"Hello, Len. What brings you to my room during class?" she asks politely, but I can tell she's slightly suspicious and disappointed that she's not alone any longer.

"The building is on fire," I tell her breathlessly. The girl frowns, her golden eyes darkening in surprise.

"Really?" she replies in a light tone. "I thought I smelled smoke."

"Yes. We need to get you out of here."

"I'll be fine for a little while longer," Iroha replies. "Many 3rd years are still upstairs. I'll help you get everybody out."

"But, Iroha-"

"I'll be _fine_, Len. Trust me." Iroha rises gracefully from her sitting position and leads the way out the door. I reluctantly follow her down the rest of the hallway and up onto the third floor staircase.

There are quite a few 3rd years up here. I open everybody's doors and send them down, and Iroha does the other side of the hall. Everybody rushes quickly downstairs, and when we pass a window, I glance outside to make sure everybody made it out safely.

When we reach Kaito's room, I open the door without even knocking. My boyfriend is inside, sitting at the desk, but when the door opens, he glances up with an angry expression on his face.

"Have you never heard of – oh, hello, Len," the blue-haired young man stands up and walks towards me. "What are you doing here?" He embraces me gently, and I blush. Red. Very bright red.

"Oh, Iroha's here, too."

"Kaito, this is not the time," I tell him, pushing his arms down. "The-"

"What's wrong, Len?" Kaito asks, interrupting me.

"I was about to tell you!" I reply angrily. "Anyways, the-"

"I smell smoke," Kaito interrupted again. "Is the building on fire?"

"Yes, it is," Iroha tells him patiently.

"Oh." Kaito breaks away. I run across the hall and knock on the door. A boy comes out and rushes away before I can even say something. All down the hall, the rest of the doors fling open and a bunch of boys rush out and head downstairs. The acrid smell of smoke is getting stronger.

I turn around to tell Kaito and Iroha that we have to get out now, but Kaito's already reentered his room, collecting a few things.

"Kaito!" I shout. "We have to go, now!"

Kaito holds up his hand. "Give me a sec! I need to grab a couple of things!"

Around the corner of the hall, a girl screams.

I'm about to run towards her at full speed before remembering Iroha doesn't know about vampires, and I start to run towards the hall at humanly pace when –

_**CRASH!**_

I turn around and run back to the entrance of Kaito's room, where I see a flaming part of the ceiling has fallen down, blocking Kaito's path to the door. My love luckily remains unharmed, but he won't be for long.

This is a dire situation. I have to jump to get him out. I back up and tell Iroha to move, and then I brace myself to run and jump, but Iroha stands in front of me.

"Len, let me handle this," she tells me. "You go rescue that girl." Her eyes appear to flash bright red for a moment, and I watch in surprise and horror as her body begins to contract on itself. Black fur sprouts from everywhere, and she lowers onto all fours as she turns into a black cat. Her eyes remain gold. I watch in surprise as she pads into the room and squeezes between the wall and the burning ceiling. She returns to her human form on the other side.

I nod before turning back down the hall. I am completely shocked as I run as fats as I possibly can. Iroha Nekomura is obviously not who or what I thought she was. _Neko_mura, indeed.

I turn around the corner and slow down as I approach the girl. To my surprise, it's…Galaco Shibasaki. One of the prefects from last year.

She looks up at me and relief clouds her eyes. I smell blood and glance down to see that her ankle is twisted at an odd angle and is bleeding slightly. No wonder she was screaming. She must have fallen and landed on it awkwardly.

"Kagamine-kun," she gasps. "We have to escape."

"Yes," I agree. But I know we don't have time to get to the stairs, if they're even safe anymore. I'll have to jump.

Quickly, I scoop Galaco up into my arms and run towards the nearest window. Glancing out, I note that there is nobody in sight. Good. That means I don't have to worry about being spotted. I push open the window.

"We have to jump?" Galaco asks, clutching her arms tightly around my neck.

"It might hurt a little," I tell her. "Brace yourself." The girl nods.

Before I jump, I glance behind me one last time. I can no longer smell Iroha and Kaito, so I'm hoping they've escaped, but it may just be the fire and smoke blocking more than my sight. Then I turn back to the window, and jump.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally posting this!**

**Hey guys, I hope you'll read my newest story, **_**Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree**_**. I hope you enjoy it~!**

**Review!**


	5. Blood-drinking Cat

**H-he-hello… *hides behind Cheshire Cat stuffy. And I guess it really has been awhile, but still. If you throw stuff at me, then you're mean. :) **

**Thanks to anybody who reviewed!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight. Also, I apologize if my stories are similar to anybody else's; I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

* * *

Chapter 5: Blood-drinking Cat

I land in a low-crouched position, barely keeping Galaco's injured foot off the ground. She winces slightly, but smiles at me.

"That was easier than I thought," I muse out loud. Galaco shakes her head.

"Len, will you be able to carry me back to where everybody else is? I don't think I can walk, but I don't want to burden you," Galaco asks nervously.

"It'll be no problem. You're pretty light. And I will take a break if I need to, okay?" I smile at her as I stand up. I shift her slightly, hoping it doesn't hurt her too much. Then I start walking, making sure nothing touches her injured ankle.

As we round the building, I see a group of people that looks like everybody who escaped from the building. I see Iroha standing guard over Kaito, who appears to be unconscious, and they are surrounded by Gumi, Miki and Miku. I spot Luka talking with an attractive purple-haired 3rd year, and she is blushing. A lot. I spot Al Ryutaro, Galaco's best friend and also an ex-prefect running towards us. Yuuki and Yori are nowhere to be seen.

Al stops just in front of me and holds out his arms. I pass Galaco easily to him, and she transfers her long arms from my neck to his.

"Galaco! Are you okay? What happened?" he asks anxiously. He glances up at me worriedly, and I shrug, honestly not sure what exactly happened.

"I was running, and I fell down and twisted my ankle, so I screamed, and then Len came and we jumped out a window," Galaco explains in a rushed tone.

Al raises his eyebrow. "What? Kagamine-kun, you jumped out the window with her ankle like this?"

I nod seriously. "I had no choice. The stairs had probably collapsed at that point, and they were too far away and blocked by fire. And I don't think it hurt her that bad. Did it?" I ask, glancing at the blonde-and-brunette girl. She smiles and shakes her head.

"No. You make for a very smooth landing, Kagamine-kun."

At this point, we reach the crowd, and I branch off to go find my friends. I come to stand beside Iroha and crouch by Kaito's face.

"Len!" Miku exclaims suddenly, and I look up at her and smile.

"Yes?"

"We were so worried about you!" Miki answers.

"Mhm!" Gumi agrees. "When we came outside, Sayori-chan told us you went inside to get people out! We were so worried!"

"Yes, Len, that brings me to a question," Iroha tells me. "Why were you the only prefect inside the building? Shouldn't the others have been inside, too?"

I blush and squirm uncomfortably. "It's… complicated." I stand up. "Meanwhile, Iro_neko_, you and I need to talk. _Alone_."

"Do we?" Iroha tilts her head to one side. "About what, exactly, Len?"

I glare at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"True," Iroha nods, accepting my answer. "But does it have to be alone?"

"Do you want to talk about it here?" I ask. Iroha frowns and shakes her head. I've got her cornered.

"Actually, though, I was thinking more like your friends the prefects rather than them."

"Oh."

"What about us?" Yori jumps into our circle. Yuuki stands beside her.

"We need to talk to Iroha. It's very important," I inform them.

Yuuki narrows her eyes. She steps forward as close as she can to Iroha without stepping on Kaito. "I see. Are you… I'm going to go get the Chairman."

Yori glances between Yuuki and I, and we both turn to look at her. "I'll go get Zero, then. Meet you guys over there!" She points to a secluded spot. We nod, and then the two girls run off in different directions.

"Iroha, come," I tell her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to that spot. I can feel my others friends curious gazes on our backs as we disappear around the corner.

* * *

"Okay. Explain."

"Explain what, exactly?" Iroha asks me. I narrow my eyes.

"How the heck did you turn into a cat?" I ask, agitated.

"A simple spell," Iroha shrugs, ignoring the confused glances of the others. "I learned it when I was 5."

"Wait, wait, wait… a _spell_?" Yori asks in disbelief. "Okay, I have seen and heard many crazy things in my life, but a _spell_ that will turn a person into a_ cat_ is not one of those things."

"I need proof," Zero interrupted suddenly. "I believe in spells, because I've seen them performed, but I need proof that you can turn into a cat." Everybody turns to where Zero is relaxed against the wall of the building, a little ways off from the group. He isn't looking at anybody in particular, he's just staring into the sky.

Iroha shrugs. "Okay." Then she mutters something under her breath, her eyes flash red, and her body shrinks the way I saw earlier, until there's only a little black cat with golden eyes sitting on the ground in front of us. The Chairman and Yori are gawking at her, but Yuuki is studying her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Iroha morphs back all of a sudden, the fur disappearing as her body expands. She stands back in her human form a moment later, smiling at us.

"Now do you believe me?" she mocks.

"What else am I to think?" Zero replies, his eyes again focused on the cerulean sky.

"Wait – how, exactly, did you do that?" Yori asks again.

"I told you – a spell. One of the simpler ones I've learned, actually."

"But not just anybody could change into an animal after saying a couple of words," Yuuki replied. Her eyes are dark and narrowed. "And your eyes – they flashed red just before you changed, too."

This is news to Iroha. "They did?" She frowned. "Well, that's troubling news."

"Why?" Yori demands.

"Because she's a vampire," Yuuki answers. "And she didn't want anybody to find out."

"Eh?!" I exclaim, realizing how stupid I sound. "Iroha, you're a vampire, too?"

"Yes," Iroha admits. She turns to Yuuki. "I thought you were a Pureblood, but I wasn't sure. I guess I know now."

The Chairman, who had remained silent this whole time, speaks up. "You should have come talked to me, Nekomura-san."

"I don't trust Hunters, Chairman," Iroha replies easily, but she begins to pace back and forth. "Even former Hunters."

"With good reason, I expect," Yuuki nods agreeably. She glances back at Zero, who glares at her.

Iroha is suddenly standing directly in front of me, and I take a step back in surprise. She points at me with one long finger, and says, "Len. You're becoming a vampire, aren't you?"

I nod uncomfortably.

"I suspected so, but I wasn't sure, which is why I didn't tell you. But when we first spoke over the phone – well, I guess that was Luka talking to you, but whatever – I could sense something different about you. And then when I met you when you came home for the summer, I could definitely sense something, but I still wasn't sure. Also, I could sense a lingering presence, almost like a spirit, but I didn't want to talk to you, because sometimes people aren't aware when they're possessed. Though, I can still sense that spirit around here, especially around him." Iroha points at Zero as she finishes her speech. Zero blinks a couple of times in surprise.

"Ichiru?" he asks quietly.

Iroha shrugs. "I don't necessarily know the names of spirits I sense."

"I have a question," I say suddenly, putting my hand up. Everybody turns to look at me, but I point my question at the Chairman. "Should I have been able to tell she was a vampire?"

Cross shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. You'll probably be weaker than a born vampire unless you drink Sara's blood. So don't worry about it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Iroha-chan!" Yuuki exclaims suddenly, rushing forward and grabbing said-girls' hands. "What kind of vampire are you?"

"Noble," Iroha replies.

"If you're a noble, you should be in the Night Class," Zero states solemnly.

"Why should I?" Iroha replies. "I'm used to the day. The sun doesn't bother me. So therefore, I see no reason to hang out in classrooms doing nothing during the night when I could be hanging out with my friends and learning during the day. I've lived in the sun my entire life." Iroha grins. "Besides, even _I've_ heard the rumors about the Night Class. The Day Class is suspicious about them, so I can't become a suspicious character."

"You're already a suspicious character," I tell her seriously. She stares at me and nods.

"I know. For the fire," Iroha bites her lip. "But I didn't do it. And you can tell when I'm lying, so you should know that I didn't do it." She intends this last part for Yuuki.

"True," Yuuki agrees. "I didn't suspect you in the first place. But I do have a question for you not related to the fire; how do you know so many spells?"

"Hmm? Oh, my grandmother was a sorceress, so my whole family practices witchcraft wherever we live." Iroha flicks her finger, and a big gust of wind blows through the courtyard.

"I see…" Yuuki replies, thinking about this. She opens her mouth to speak again, but Iroha interrupts her.

"I also have a question. When the building was on fire, Len was the only person inside the building trying to get people out. Yuuki-sama, it makes sense as I know how much smoke affects Purebloods, and Sayori-chan, since you're human, I understand why you weren't inside. But Zero Kiriyuu, as a Hunter and vampire, you should have been inside, too. So where were you during that whole event?"

Zero lowers his violet gaze towards her and narrows his eyes. "I was on the roof, ready to help anybody who found their way up there and needed to get down."

"I see," Iroha frowns, clearly not believing him. "Then maybe you saw who stomped the ceiling into Kaito's room?"

"Ironeko, it could have just fallen," I tell her quickly.

She turns to face me, her golden eyes flashing dangerously. "It didn't just _fall_, Len. Somebody made it fall. I saw the footprint before it went up in flames."

"WHAT?!" I scream. Yori eyes me, telling me to be quiet. I lower my voice. "Who would want to harm my Kaito?" I demand.

Iroha turns around to where Zero is standing… but he's gone.

"Kiriyuu-san," Iroha hisses under her breath. "I will find you."

"Wait, Iroha, you can't just assume Zero did this," I tell her desperately, not willing to believe it.

"I'm not _assuming_, Len. I saw him." Iroha turns to face me. "I saved your boyfriend from being bitten from him."

I stare at the vampire for the longest moment, feeling the anger spread slowly through my body. When I see him again, Zero Kiriyuu is going to regret ever meeting Len Kagamine. Enough said.

* * *

**Okay, guys. Here's chapter 5! Sorry if this story is seeming a little repetitive so far. There is a reason for that, though! Review!**

**~Katize Luka**

**PS, I get motivated when I get reviews. So the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll update sooner!**


	6. Sweet Revenge

**HELLO! I updated as soon as I could! Okay… that may or may not be a lie… and saying "I've been busy" would also be a lie… but I haven't known how to continue this chapter, so sorry if it's crap. But I updated within the time period of a month, so be happy!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight. Also, I apologize if my stories are similar to anybody else's; I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge

Iroha and I return to our friends. When I see that Kaito is sitting up, I can barely stop myself from running faster than humanly possible towards him to say hello. But Iroha warns me off with a shake of her head.

When we reach them (at a humanly pace), I crouch beside him and give my boyfriend a big hug.

"Len? What happened?" Kaito asks, hugging me back awkwardly with one arm.

"The only thing that matters is that you're safe," I reply, but whisper in his ear, "I'll explain everything later."

"I don't think he remembers anything," Iroha murmurs quietly.

"When did he black out?" I ask, equally as quiet. I glance over my shoulder at the pinkette, who appears to be thinking.

"Just after you left," she replies.

"Hmm?" Gumi asks, plopping down. Miku and Miki are sitting back-to-back, and Luka's head is in Miki's lap as she extends her long body along the ground. Iroha acquires the same position on Gumi's lap.

"Ironeko," Miki says suddenly.

"Hai?" Iroha asks, glancing up at the redhead.

"How did you survive that jump so easily?"

And suddenly the neko-girl is blushing like mad. She turns her face away and buries it in Gumi's lap.

"Jump? What jump?" I demand anxiously. She didn't do what I'm thinking… did she?

"Iroha jumped out a third story window with Kaito and didn't appear to get hurt!" Miku exclaimed.

"What?" Kaito exclaims. "What?"

"Ironeko!" I exclaim.

"Gomen," Iroha murmurs.

"Gosh…" I mutter under my breath, shaking my head. Kaito glances at me, clearly confused, before jumping to his feet. He holds out his hand, which I reluctantly take. It looks like "later" is already here. I let my boyfriend pull me to my feet. Then I summon Iroha.

"But, Len-kun, I just got comfortable!" Iroha whines, but she pushes herself up into a seated position and then stands up and follows Kaito. I tag after them quickly; glancing only once over my shoulder to make sure no one else is following. I know I'll never be able to erase their hurt expressions from my mind. But it's for their own safety that they don't know the truth.

When the three of us reach a somewhat secluded area, closed from the outside but with a perfect view on the inside, we settle down. I speak first.

"Iroha is a vampire," I say outright.

"Do you have to be so straightforward?" Iroha sighs.

"Yes. Yes, I do," I retort.

"Wait, wait, _what?"_ Kaito asks, befuddled.

"Yes, Kaito, I am a vampire," Iroha sighs again, glaring at me. "Anyways, you probably want to know what happened while you were out?"

"I know I do," I reply.

"Yes, I'll admit I'm vaguely curious," Kaito agrees.

"Okay," Iroha replies. "Basically, I turned into a cat, entered your room, and then changed back. You both remember that part?" Kaito and I nod quickly. "Okay. After that, Len left to go find whoever screamed. Then, I heard a bang, so I turned around, and saw that Zero had jumped down from the roof and had knocked Kaito out. He was leaning down to bite Kaito, so I jumped at him and chased him away. Then I grabbed Kaito and jumped out his window, which was the only thing I could do to escape. Unfortunately, Kaito's window was on the side of the building, so certain people saw that happen. Um… that's about it."

"So nothing too major happened," Kaito replies.

"Nothing major?" I ask, bewildered. "Kaito, Zero knocking you unconscious and then trying to drink your blood is pretty major, if you ask me."

"Calm down, Lenny. He didn't get any, so it's not that bad, is it?"

"Just 'cause he didn't doesn't mean he's going to give up so easily!" I reply. "He'll keep trying and trying until he gets it! You have no idea how determined he is! He'll do anything to get what he wants, and he won't stop until he gets it."

Iroha interjects before Kaito can say anything else. "But Len, is it really Kaito's blood that Zero wants? Or is he just pretending to harass you?"

"What?" I ask, confused. Iroha can't possibly know that Zero loves me, can she?

"Oh, don't hide it, Len. I see the way he looks at you. And besides – your blushing."

The comment makes my cheeks burn even more. I turn my head away and look out at the group of gathered people. Somehow, I feel like it's Zero's fault they're all standing there, watching their possessions burn.

"Len…" Kaito's voice startles me. I turn to face him. His eyes are sad, and he leans towards me.

"Ka – Kaito?" I ask hesitantly. The blunet leans closer still until his forehead is pressed against mine. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss him takes over my body, and I feel my mouth tremble as my cheeks turn darker.

"Len," Kaito breathes my name. "Did you like him? Zero, I mean. Did you… love… him?"

I stare into Kaito's deep blue eyes for a moment, thinking out my answer carefully. As I start to speak, I have to keep my voice under control. "Well, at one point, immediately after I came here last year, I… did think he was attractive… but I think –"

Kaito's lips pressing against mine all of a sudden cut off my sentence. His lips are angry, telling me that I am his and only his. Possessive.

Kaito pulls away and stares into my eyes. His deep blue orbs are scary, angry, possessive. They make me want to run away and hide. I try to turn my face away, but Kaito grabs my chin and turns me to face him. He leans closer towards me until our foreheads are again touching. Blushing, I look down.

"But you think what?" Kaito demands. His voice is full of rage, and a touch of hurt.

"I think… I think that when I arrived here last year, I was hurt and angry and needed somebody to help me through that. And I guess that that person was Zero. He seemed lonely and angry all the time, and I wanted to help him. And I think that both of us mistook that feeling for love," I look back up at Kaito. "I think Zero still does think of it as love, but I don't think Zero really knows what love is, which is why he's trying so hard to get my attention even now. I think that he doesn't want to lose the connection we created when we were talking. I think he's desperate to not be alone."

Kaito stares at me for a moment before sighing and glancing away. But he turns back to me and pulls me into a hug. "Just remember that you are _mine_, Len. He can't have you, no matter what."

I hug him back, and nod. "I know. I only love you, Kaito."

"Good," Kaito whispers into my ear. His breath tickles, and I giggle girlishly. Kaito pulls away and smiles at me. He kisses me again, and this time his lips are soft and warm, inviting. He pulls away, and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Well, now that that's sorted out," Iroha mutters, sounding irritated. However, when I look over at her, startled, she's smiling.

"I completely forgot you were here!" I exclaim, putting a hand over my heart to slow its rapid beating. Iroha and Kaito smile at me in amusement.

"But seriously," I continue. "What are we going to do about the whole Zero-Kaito-rivalry thingy?"

Kaito grumbles under his breath, "I wouldn't call it a rivalry…"

"I know some protection spells that would provide safety during the night," Iroha volunteers. "They all work really well, and would stay in place until the sun is fully risen."

"Okay, but what about during the day?" I ask.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on both of them and make sure nobody gets hurt or anything."

"Easier said then done," I reply, leaning into Kaito's chest.

"It's the only thing we can do," Iroha snaps. "Unfortunately, as Kaito is a year older than us, it's hard to keep an eye on him."

"I _am_ right here, you know," Kaito grumbles.

"I know," I tell him, tilting my head back to look at him. My boyfriend leans down and plops a kiss on my forehead. I blush and look down.

"Oh, Len, you're embarrassed so easily!" Iroha laughs at me. I blush more and turn into Kaito's chest, burying my face into his soft white shirt and typical, everyday blue scarf. It smells just like him.

"We should get back to everybody to see how everything's going," Kaito states. "The girls are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"The fire's been put out," Iroha announces.

"Let's go," I agree. I grab Kaito's hand and pull him along behind me, leading him and Iroha back to the group.

Luka, Gumi, Miki and Miku all rush towards us when we emerge from the forest. They are all smiling and look super excited.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Miki exclaims.

"What?" Kaito guesses.

"Everybody's things are fine but a few peoples'!" Gumi replies.

"Mind you, the building is in ruins, but everybody's things are fine," Luka adds.

"All of my hair things and make-up and jewelry is fine!" Miku jumps up and down.

"Okay, the hair things I understand, Miku, I mean, just look at your hair, but make-up and jewelry aren't that important." Iroha grins, giving the tealette a hug.

"Who cares?" I reply. "If our stuff is fine, we should celebrate!"

Kaito's face is fallen. "But my room…" he says quietly. "The ceiling fell down…"

"Kaito?" I ask. He really does look crestfallen. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him. "It's okay. If you did lose anything, I'll find a way to get it back."

Kaito smiles back down at me and kisses me back. I really do love him more than almost anything.

* * *

Zero didn't show up to classes for the next week. After every class, I would run to where Kaito's was to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Nothing ever did.

I am starting to get frustrated with Zero's absences. I feel like if he showed his face, I would feel better, simply because I would be able to keep and eye on him. Everyday after last block, I would go down to the main office and ask the Chairman if he knew where Zero was. Every time, he didn't. And it's really starting to frustrate me.

Due to the fact that the Sun Dorm is in ruins, Cross organized for the Night Class to move to their old dorm building (with much persuading from Yuuki), and then moved the Day Class temporarily into the Moon Dorm. The Day Class students are all in awe of how nice this Dorm is compared to the regular, including Kaito and I. Since there are fewer rooms, more people have to share with more people. Kaito and I are bunked together with two other guys who hardly ever stay in. They're always out with some of the girls, so it gives us some alone time. Not that I'm complaining.

Most of Kaito's stuff was saved from the fire. Only a few things were lost, like a pillow he borrowed from his cousin, a bit of on of his rugs, and a poster that I had never seen before. Kaito told me that none of it is important, but I know he's still a bit disappointed. Something tells me that he lost something else that he really cared about.

Half of the students have left Cross Academy. Their parents seem to be freaking out about the scary events that have been happening the past few years. I guess none of them wanted their children to get hurt. I also noticed that none of Hara Junko's friends had returned this year. It does not surprise me, considering all that happened last. I still have nightmares about Kaname Kuran snapping her neck. But I try not to think about that, because it makes me feel sad.

I stop walking all of a sudden, realizing something. My friends all turn to look at me.

"What is it?" Yori asks.

"Whatever happened to Yuuki's brother? He didn't come back this year," I reply.

"That is… um… well, it's kind of complicated. I'll get Yuuki to explain it to you. She understands it better, and would probably be better at explaining it," Yori replies. "Now hurry up, or we're gonna be late for class!"

"Right!" I agree, and the 7 of us take of at full speed.

The real surprise didn't arrive until Christmastime.

* * *

**Hello! I'm finally done! Jeez… this chapter was difficult to write. But it's done now, and I know what happens in the next chapter!**

**Review, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~Katize Luka**


	7. Big Surprise

**Hey everybody! I'm trying to update more often. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight. Also, I apologize if my stories are similar to anybody else's; I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

* * *

Chapter 7: Big Surprise

It's 2am, and for some reason, Yori just slipped into my room and handed me a note after rousing me from my sleep. I am kind of angry, too, for I was having sweet dreams about Kaito and I. They were so beautiful, and Yori had to wake me up right at the best part!

Sighing, I open the letter, careful not to hit Kaito, who is laying behind me. I flip it open and quickly read it. It's from the Chairman, summoning all of the prefects to his office. Now.

"Urgh…" I mutter, irritated. I am not a morning person, let alone a middle-of-the-night person. But a summoning is a summoning, and so I best go.

I stand up, slipping out of Kaito's loose grasp around my waist. I quickly dress into my uniform, grab my dog-chain necklace and rod, and then shove my feet into my shoes as I head out the door. I don't bother leaving Kaito a note; I plan on being back before he wakes. Unfortunately, Kaito _is_ a morning person, and is usually up around 6:30. But that still gives me 4 and a half hours. That should be more than enough time.

As I close the door, I hear scrambling behind me and turn to see one of my current roommates sidle up beside me.

"What are you doing, Kagamine-san, sneaking out at a time like this?" the young man asks. His green eyes twinkle mischievously in the dim lighting.

"Prefect stuff," I reply, stepping past him. I'm pretty sure his name is Leon Cantrell, and that he's fluent in English. He never seems to have one constant girlfriend, ever, but other than that, I don't really know anything about him.

"_Right_," Leon replies, smirking. He slips into the room and closes the door silently behind him.

…

What just happened? I wonder. Some people are just so… _weird_.

Shaking off the strange incident, I pad down the hall, trying to be very quiet. I creep down the long hallway, and then down the grand staircase into the main lounge area of the Dorm. Yuuki and Yori and standing there, talking to each other quietly, but wave when they notice me.

"Hello, Len!" Yori calls in a whisper. I wave back, and walk briskly to join them. Yuuki turns and leads the way outside into the cold air and towards the main building where Cross-sama's office is. Where the meeting will take place.

We walk inside, careful with closing the door. It closes silently, and we walk down the hall to the office. The door is open, and Cross-sama looks up at us, smiling, and summons us in. Yori closes the door behind us as we enter.

"Okay, Chairman, what exactly made you summon us at _2_ in the morning?" I ask, irritated.

"I got an email saying that we're going to have a new student at the school," he replies.

"And you had to summon us _now_, of all times, because?"

"I just got the email," Cross-sama replied, "And the student is arriving around 8 o'clock."

"Who is this student?" Yuuki asks.

"Um…" Cross glances at his computer. "Kagamine Rin."

"What?" I exclaim. "Are you serious?" I race around the desk and peer at his computer. Sure enough, it's Rinto's email address (as Mother was probably _too busy_), and it was my sister's name.

"Oh, god…" I mutter.

"What?" Yori asks.

"My sister is coming!" I reply. I return to the other side of the desk and begin pacing. This is not good. Not good at all.

"I thought you said she was coming next year?" Yori asks.

"I thought she was," I reply.

"Well, Kaito hasn't slipped up yet," Yuuki says, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but my friends are still suspicious from what happened with Iroha."

"That doesn't risk revealing vampires, though," Yori points out.

"That may be true, but they are still suspicious, and I don't want any of them to have any idea at all. And if Rin comes, that's just one more person to make me feel guilty about not telling them!"

"Well, Iroha is keeping the same secret. That has got to lift _some_ weight off of your shoulders," Yori smiles.

"I guess."

"You guys should get ready for her to come. Yori, I'm going to ask you to show her around for the first few days. I'll tell her teachers that you'll be there for a while, and then get Len to catch you up." Cross-sama smiles at us, and we reply by glaring at him.

"It might be better to reverse it," I say. "I _suck_ at taking notes, and Yori's great at it, so it might be easier that way…"

"And then there's the matter of where she'll sleep," Yuuki adds.

"She can probably sleep with Gumi and Ironeko and them," I say. "She gets along great with them." Gumi, Iroha, Luka, Miki and Miku are all sharing a room. They have an extra bed, so it's perfect for Ri to share with them.

"Okay. That's settled. Now, go get ready for the day," the Chairman nods. He dismisses us with a wave of his hand, and we leave, Yori again closing the door behind us.

* * *

I open the door to the room that I am temporarily staying in, and am surprised to see the lights on. Our roommates are gone already, and Kaito is sitting up on our bed, rubbing his eyes. It appears he just woke up.

"Len? Where did you go to?" my boyfriend asks.

"Uh…" I don't know what to answer, so I hesitate before spitting out; "The bathroom."

"In your uniform?" Kaito raises an eyebrow. He stands up and walks towards me, leaning down and grabbing my chin in his hands. "I think you're lying."

"Okay, maybe I did lie," I reply, looking down. "It was prefect stuff."

"At three in the morning?" Kaito asks.

"I know! That's what I said!" I exclaim, looking back into his blue eyes.

"If you say so…" Kaito replies, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against mine. I kiss him back before quickly pulling back.

"Rin'll be here in a couple of hours," I tell him.

Kaito looks at me, shocked. "What?"

"Yeah. She's transferring here. I'm not sure why, though."

"You'll have to ask her," Kaito pulls me into a hug and whispers the rest into my ear, "When she arrives."

"R-right…" I reply. "Get dressed." I turn away, feeling embarrassed. This is the way Kaito _always_ makes me feel.

* * *

I am standing at the edge of the sidewalk beside the only part of the school that has vehicle access, waiting for Rin to arrive. I can see a black car (Rinto's as Mother is probably _too busy_) driving up the road, and a pair of arms waving from the shotgun seat. Yori and Yuuki are standing beside me, with a Night Class student I don't recognize holding an umbrella over Yuuki's head. The Chairman is standing behind us, and when I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist, I look up into Kaito's blue, blue eyes.

The car pulls up to the sidewalk, and the door is flung open. Rin jumps at me.

"ONII-CHAN!" she cries, flinging her arms around me. Kaito lets go, and I tentatively put my arms around my sister. But she keeps clinging, and I eventually have to push her away.

"Rin," a voice calls from the car. I peer past my sister, and my suspicions are confirmed when I see Rinto's large form in the driver's seat. "Grab your stuff. I'm already going to be late for work, and I don't want to be too late."

"Okay, Onii-san," Rin mutters. She slams the passenger door and then opens the trunk, grabbing her bags. As soon as the trunk is closed, Rinto pulls away, and is suddenly just a (speeding) black dot in the distance.

Rin sighs and turns back to me. "He's so bitter," she mutters. Then she spots my boyfriend, and her face brightens up. "Kaito-nii!" she exclaimed. She drops her bags and flings herself at him. Kaito hesitates before catching her and then straightening her up and giving her a hug.

"How are you, Rin-chan?" he asks, pushing her away. Rin smiles, her blue eyes bouncing excitedly. "I'm good!" she smiles.

"That's good," Kaito smiles.

"Rin, why are you here?" I ask.

Rin turns to me. "I transferred!"

"I know that. What I mean is, why did you transfer?"

"Onii-chan, do you not want me here?" Rin asks, putting on her cute puppy-dog face. I block it by shoving my hand in her face. Yuuki gasps.

"It's that, Rin," I tell her.

"Then what is it?" Rin asks, tilting her head.

"You're 14, Rin! You're too young to be in high school!"

"I'll be 15 in a couple of days, Onii-chan," Rin argues.

"That doesn't matter, Rin!" I exclaim.

"Fine. I'll tell you, then," Rin turns away. "The average on my last report card was 100 percent."

I stare at her, unsure what to say. "But, Rin, isn't that like, impossible? I mean, it's not unusual for you to bring home a 95% average, but 100? That's like… impossible!"

"Well, I aced _everything_, so the teachers told me to move on to the next grade." Rin turned back to me. "Is my answer acceptable, Onii-chan?"

"I… I suppose…"

"Lenny!" a voice calls suddenly. I turn away from my sister and wave at Gumi and the girls.

"Rin?" Gumi calls. Rin smiles and starts running.

"Gumi!" she exclaims. She jumps into the green-haired girl's arms, giving her a big hug.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Luka asks, incredulous.

"She transferred," Kaito informs them.

"How?" Miku looks startled.

"She skipped a grade…" I mutter miserably.

"What?" Miki asks. "I wish I could skip a grade…"

"Happy birthday, Miki!" Rin hugs her, too.

"It's not my birthday," Miki replies.

"Fine. Happy belated birthday, Miki!" Rin smiles.

"Okay…" Miki replies. But when Iroha elbows her, she smiles back. "Thanks, Rin-chan!"

"Well, congrats, Rin," Iroha adds. "You're in high school before your 15th birthday."

"Even if it's only by 5 days," Gumi adds. Rin scowls at her. Gumi just smirks.

Rin seems to finally notice Yuuki and Yori, and she turns to face them. "Who are you?"

Yuuki smiles, even when I scold Rin for being rude.

"My name is Kuran Yuuki. This is my friend, Wakaba Sayori," she gestures to Yori as she says this.

"Okay…" Rin frowns. "Kuran-san, why do you have somebody holding an umbrella over your head? Why do you even need an umbrella? And why can't you hold it yourself?"

"Rin…" I warn her.

Yuuki shakes her head. "It's okay, Len. As for why he's here… I told him to leave, but he insists on staying, and as for the umbrella, I _don't_ need it." She turns to send a look at the vampire, who nods politely and closes the umbrella before turning and heading towards the old Moon Dorm.

"There we go," Yuuki nods.

"Will you be okay in the sun, Yuuki-sama?" Iroha asks.

"I'll be fine, Iroha," Yuuki replies.

"Okay," Iroha replies quietly. The others all look at Iroha funny, unsure why she added the suffix to the end of Yuuki's name. She hadn't done that before.

"Um… you're sleeping with the girls until the Sun Dorm is fixed up," I tell my sister.

"Oh. Okay… What happened to the Sun Dorm?"

"It was set on fire," I reply.

"Oh," Rin replies. "Okay."

"Yeah…"

"Oh! Onii-chan~!" Rin smirks and leans closer to me. I have a bad feeling about this.

"…Yes?" I ask hesitantly.

"Did you and Kaito-nii have a fight or something?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why?" I ask.

Rin smirks. "Because you haven't kissed since I've arrived."

And just like that, my face is bright red and facing my feet, and all of the girls are giggling their head's off.

"Don't just say that, Rin!" I exclaim.

A hand touches my shoulder, and I turn and look up at Kaito. He leans down towards me until our foreheads are touching. I look down.

"K-Kaito!"

"Len," Kaito whispers into my ear. "You don't want to kiss me?"

"Well…" I mumble, "It's just that your only doing it because of what Rin said…"

"Len," Kaito's voice is hurt. "Do you think I don't want to kiss you?"

"Kaito!" I exclaim, blushing more. But I let him tilt up my chin and plant a kiss on my lips.

A throat is cleared, and I turn around to face the Chairman. His face is alit in amusement.

"Second and third years need to get to classes immediately. Yuuki, if you could please show Rin around for now, that would be appreciated." He turns and strides towards his office.

I turn to everybody else. "Let's go," I tell them. I grab Kaito's hand and drag after me towards the classrooms, where a bunch of students are trailing towards. Just before we reach the crowd, I call over my shoulder.

"See you later, Yuuki! Bye, Rin!" And then we join the throng of students rushing to first class.

* * *

**All done. I'll update again as soon as possible! REVIEW!**

**~Katize Luka (Nya~!)**


	8. Sleeping Thirst

**Hello, there. Sorry, it seems to have been awhile since I've updated. But oh well! Enjoy this chapter. Please review~!**

**Happy belated birthday, Galaco!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight. Also, I apologize if my stories are similar to anybody else's; I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes

The sequel to Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs. It's the week before school starts up again, and Len, as a Prefect, has to go back a week early. But school this year won't be the same, especially when Len's friends transfer to Cross Academy. How will Len protect his secret? And how will he deal with the ongoing war between Zero and Kaito?

* * *

Chapter 8: Sleeping Thirst

_Roses are red, violets are blue. Classes are boring, I love you._

I hand the scribbled note to Kaito as we pass each other in the hallway, both on our way to next block. I keep walking, but Kaito grabs my arm and pulls me to face him. He plants a kiss on my nose and says, "I love you, too, Len." Girls in the hallway giggle as they pass, and the heat in my face informs me that it is scarlet. Great.

"K-Kaito!" I exclaim, embarrassed. Iroha, who is beside me, pats my arm in a way that would be almost soothing, if not for the smirk on her face. In return, I glare at her. She just smiles.

"Len, you can talk to me between classes, you know," Kaito informs me.

"Not right now!" I glance at the clock on the wall, which informs me we have only 2 minutes to get to class. "This break is small! Now we have to run to get to class!"

"Well, later, Len," Kaito replies, like nothing ever happened. But the twinkling in his eyes tells me he thinks it amusing when I get frustrated. He turns and calmly walks into the next classroom, and the rest of us take off running. And off to the stables we go.

We arrive just as the teacher begins roll call. Everybody is here, except for Zero (understandably). Then, the teacher tells everybody to go get dressed for riding. We obediently oblige. I trail towards the guys' change room, thinking about how I needed more guy friends. It sucks that 1) all of my friends are girls and 2) Kaito is in a different class, because that means that I'm all alone in the change room. And maybe that just means I'm feminine, because looking around, none of the guys even talk to each other as they change. They're out in an instant, whereas I'm only staring to get dressed.

I step outside the change room a few minutes later, dressed in the horse-riding gear, and join my friends. They all have nice, form fitting tops, and skinny pants. I guess that I'm smaller than most of the guys at this school, because all of my clothes are baggy.

The teacher walks around, assigning groups and horses to everybody. My horse is pretty gentle, and all of my friends are in the same group as me except for Miku. We all depart for the horses.

In this class, we have to learn (if you don't already know) how to saddle the horse, and also how to put the reins on without the horse running away. Luckily, the horses are all well trained and we don't have to worry about that very much.

Now that all of the horses in the first group are saddled, we have to lead them over to the trail and mount. I do, and everybody else does, too, and then we start along the trail.

A sudden sickness descends on me, making me feel dizzy and faint. The horse seems to sense it, too, and suddenly begins to buck. At first, I try to hold on, but I feel so weak that I eventually let go, and end up flying through the air. I hear people calling my name as I simply fall to the ground. I don't have the time or energy to remind myself to try and land on my feet.

"Len!" a voice shouts above me. It's Iroha. I open my eyes to look up at her, but she crouches beside me, her golden orbs wide. "Don't open your eyes!" she hisses into my ear. I open my mouth to ask her why, but she shakes her head (I can hear it), and whispers, "Or your mouth." I nod, not sure why, but then Iroha calls to the teacher.

"I'm going to take Len to the infirmary!"

I assume the teacher is okay with this when Iroha pulls me to my feet and helps me start to walk back to where we came from.

"Do you need help, Iroha-chan?" That's Yori.

"I'll be fine, Yori-chan," Iroha replies. She pulls me along a bit quicker, and I distantly hear Yori nod her head.

A few minutes later, we reach a door, and then go up a set of stairs before walking down a long hallway and go through another door. Iroha sits me down on what feels like a bed, and I hear a door closes. I am told it's okay to open my eyes now. Iroha is directly in front of me when I do so, and I let out a little gasp of surprise.

"When was the last time you had a blood tablet?" Iroha asks. I stare at her, and then think back a couple of days.

"2 or 3 days ago, I think," I reply. Somehow, it is difficult to speak. "I was going to go ask the Chairman for more, but I guess I forgot."

"So you haven't had _any_ blood in at least 3 days?" Iroha asks. She shakes her head. "Well, blood tablets won't help you now. I have no choice." She pulls her hair away from her throat.

"What?" I ask. Iroha sighs dramatically, and glares at me.

"Len, do you even _realize_ that you're thirsty? Like, _really_ thirsty?"

I stare at her. "How thirsty?"

"Your eyes are bright red, and your fangs are out! That's why I told you not to open your eyes or mouth. I didn't want anyone to see."

I stare at Iroha for a long moment, and then my gaze lowers to her throat. I can see the veins, beating in a subtle way. I can hear the blooding rushing through the veins. Iroha tilts her head, exposing more of her throat. And before I know what's happening, I lunge at her.

My fangs sink into her throat, and I hear Iroha gasp. Was she not expecting me to do something like this? Or was she not expecting me to do it so quick? I don't know, but as I begin to pull blood into my mouth, I forget about her reaction. It really does seem like it's been awhile since I've had anything remotely similar to this. Somehow, I feel like I have to crave it. And I do.

"Len!" a voice calls. A feel hands shove against my chest, shoving me backwards. I fall onto the bed, and that's the last thing I know.

* * *

"Len? Len, wake up!" A hand strokes my arm. I feel too tired to move, so I ignore it.

"Maybe he's like a princess, and you have to kiss him to wake him up, Kaito," Iroha says. I can hear the teasing smile in her voice. As if she expects me to get up and yell at her for that.

"You think so?" Kaito sounds doubtful.

"Isn't it worth the try?" Rin smirks. I mentally remind myself to yell at her later. But I don't move. If Iroha knows I'm awake, she doesn't say anything.

"I guess," Kaito murmurs. I her his clothes rustle as he leans down, and then his lips are pressed against mine. They touch mine gently, and then he pulls away. I want to pout, but I don't want Kaito to know I'm awake, because I want him to keep kissing me.

"It didn't work," Luka says, almost emotionally.

"Maybe you should try again," Gumi smiles.

"M-maybe…" Kaito replies. I just know he's blushing. I hear him lean down again, and his lips are on mine. He stays just a moment longer this time, and doesn't pull away as quickly or as far. The bed bounces slightly as he sits down beside me. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he breathes. I want to scowl; how dare Kaito call me a princess! But I don't, because I am still asleep, and sleeping people don't scowl.

I hear giggles before Miki manages to squeak out, "Maybe 3's a charm?"

Kaito's lips are on mine again, this times hungry and excited. As if he knows that this is the one. And I give in. I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him down, and kissing him back. The girls all burst into giggles again.

Kaito pulls away and peers down at me. I open my eyes and stare into his beautiful sapphire eyes. He frowns.

"How long have you been awake?" he demands. I sit up and stick my tongue out at him.

"Since before the first kiss."

"That long?" Kaito exclaims, blushing. I smile.

"Yep!"

"High five!" Miku exclaims, jumping forward and holding out her hand. I slap it, and Miku smiles. "How did you do that? I could never be that calm!"

"It was hard," I reply, shooting a glare in Rin's direction. My sister just grins, not bothered by it.

"Len," Iroha says quietly. She holds out a glass to me. The contents are bright red. I look up at her. "It's juice, from the Chairman. He says it'll make you feel better. I also picked up your medicine." She tosses the pill bottle, and I glance at it before dropping it onto the bedside table. I know what it is. Then I take the glass of "juice" from Iroha and gulp it down. When it's empty, I put it down beside the blood tablets.

A knock sounds on the door, and Yori's head peeks around the corner. "Can we come in?" she asks. I nod, and she walks in, Yuuki a step behind her. The brunette vampire closes the door behind her and makes her way to the bed. She looks concerned, and asks in a quiet voice; "Are you okay?" I nod.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Yuuki nods thoughtfully, and looks at Iroha, whose fingers move to touch her throat. But she nods, too.

"Okay," she turns to face our friends. "You guys should all get to class. It'll start soon."

They all nod, almost sadly, and then Gumi, Miki, Miku, Luka and Rin turn and leave the room. After a raised eyebrow from Yuuki and a motion towards the, Yori turns and follows them. The door closes, leaving the 4 of us alone in our temporary room.

"Len, you can't forget about your blood tablets," Yuuki says as soon as it's closed. She turns to face me, her eyes blazing with anger. I feel my eyes widen. I don't know if I've ever seen her this angry. "You almost lost control yesterday! You have to be more careful!"

"What?" I ask, confused. I hardly remember anything from yesterday.

Yuuki sighs. "Iroha, can you please show him the bite?" Iroha stares at her for a moment before reaching up to her neck. She tugs down the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning it slightly and unwrapping the bandage there. She pulls away the last layer, and I gasp at what's underneath.

The skin is red and raw, and where there would normally be 2 small holes, the skin is torn away. Luckily, the wound isn't bleeding, but there is a strip of skin missing so that I can see through all of the layers of skin, down to the vein. I look away, feeling slightly nauseas. Kaito squeezes my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Iroha," I whisper. Iroha nods and begins to rewrap it. Yuuki turns to face me.

"Len, you do know what this means, right?" I stare at her, not wanting to answer.

"You are being taken over by the madness."

* * *

**There! Finally, it's completed~! I'm sorry for making everybody wait. I will try to update more often. Anyways, now I have to go work on **_**COMA**_**. So, later~!**

**Review? *bats eyelashes* Pwetty Pwease?**

**~Katize Luka**


End file.
